Truth Behind The Tummy
by Squeaker22
Summary: Grumpy Bear, that’s me. I may come off as grumpy, but there is a truth behind the frown.
1. Default Chapter

(Authors Note: If I owned the Care Bears I would be rich, and wouldn't share my money with you. Well maybe you- Actually NO D!. If I owned them I don't think I would be writing Fan Fictions about then when I could be making a movie or comic book. Whoa, I want a Care Bears comic book. Anyways You know I don't Own Them But I Can Pretend but I can write about them. Anyways Review and Anxiously wait for the next Chapter!)

**The Truth Behind the Tummy**

**Chapter One – A Ponder Upon a Cloud**

Grumpy Bear, that's me. I may come off as grumpy, but there is a truth behind the frown.

Maybe a smile?

Nah, who likes happy endings anyways, didn't you see the Caretanic, Care bears were lost? That made about a billion dollars here in Care-a-lot?

**So this is the truth behind me!**

Grumpy bear jumped into his Rainbow Roller, each care bear had got one. He stared the RR (Rainbow Roller) and flew into the clouds. He needed sometime to think. Sure being a Care bear was great? I mean why wouldn't it be? But he always waned to be something more. Something a inseey bit more important. Every one loved the Care Bears, sure. But not all of them, They loved Funshine, for he always brought fun, Cheer she was always loved, Hugs and Tugs are just so cute, and then you know the rest of them. Grumpy felt unneeded as no one cared.

Grumpy kept pushing these thoughts away, until today these thoughts got him thinking even more. If he was human he could be anything, a director, a naturalist, or even a hobo. Or maybe not that last one, but he could be anything.

Grumpy landed in a purple shaded cloud, and plopped down. He sat down and looked up at the clouds, each one looked like a Care Bear. He spotted every Care Bear, There was Wish bear holding a star, Share bear holding a heart, Champ holding a trophy, he even spotted a few of their cousins, but there were two missing, and one of them was him.

Grumpy let out a long sad sigh, he felt even more left out. Maybe he could work for Shreaky or Beastly? Nah, there **WAY** to mean. I mean he still is a Care Bear. He starred down at Care-a-lot castle, it would be the perfect place for every bear, but Grumpy. Maybe being a care bear isn't as good as it used to be, people are slowly not believing in us. Maybe being a Care bear is a joke?

He tried hard again to push these thoughts away, but there hey sat molded into his mind. He decided to lay up there for a longer time, dragging his paw in the clouds. Grumpy for once felt non-grumpy, he was at peace, totally calm. Maybe it was that cough syrup he had taken earlier to rid him of his cough. But we can pretend that it is him, and his is serene. Shhhhhhh.

Would care-a-lot miss me if I was gone, would they even CARE? Grumpy thought out loud punching his fist into the cloud causing a small hole to appear. He looked down at the cloud, even the cloud looked down with him on it. It also might be that Cherry Pie he ate, but he doesn't realize that he may of put on a few extra pounds. That's the least of his worries. He heard a cloud car drive up and stop on the cloud, he sighed, and heard another bear sigh. He wasn't alone, not anymore. He turned around to see another sad Care bear looking at him.

(Authors Note: Did'ya like it, Did'ya, Did'ya? Well Review and tell me what you think, and if you have any questions, I will answer the best few in the next Chapter, no I wont tell you who the sad looking bear is, but in the next Chapter I may give you a few clues. D)


	2. Discussion Period

(Authors Note: Yeah, the last chapter was like super short. This ones a little bit longer, although it always shows up shorter. I got no questions to answer but I like them so you should ask some. ;D)

**The Truth Behind the Tummy**

**Chapter 2- Discussion Period**

Grumpy just starred at the sad looking Care Bear, as he plopped down beside him. "Hello" the Care Bear said yawning.

Grumpy half smiled, it was nice to have someone to talk to. "Hi."

"Why are you sad?" the straight faced Care Bear asked him.

"I feel alone, and left out." Grumpy whined.

"Why?"

"I Don't Know. The Care Bears don't seem to need me, every one is always like _Oooo Cheer Bear, Oooo Funshine-_ I feel unwanted. No offence."

"None taken. Me too?" the Care bear said dangling his feet off the cloud, and sighed.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be human? I mean I like Care-a-lot and all. But I always wondered what it would be like to live on the earth, and not be a care bear? Do you?"

The Care bear just starred at him, and blinked a few times. "Yes," he smiled "I've always wondered what it would be like to live there. I love Care-a-lot and I know I would miss it but I've always wondered what life would be like without a pattern on your tummy?"

Grumpy dragged his paw in the cloud again and laid down on his tummy starring down at Care-a-lot, the other bear did the same. They just laid there starring at Care-a-lot. They sighed randomly, it wasn't as if it was awkward of anything it was just as they completely understood each other. Grumpy felt a tear in his eye, he just pushed it away. The care bear sitting opposite of him peered up at him.

Grumpy started to talk, "No one would care if I left, they don't acknowledge me I don't think they would even notice if I was gone. I was thinking of going to No Heart, but I don't think that would be fun, and I would still be a care bear. I love being one, but I want to know what its like down there. I mean on earth. I never really noticed how much I want that until today, I had to get away. I have to leave here. I really do. I need to get out of here. I need to be more then a bear with s symbol on his tummy." He finally finished and took a deep breath trying hard not to cry.

The care bear nodded and leaned over and gave Grumpy a bear hug (Can bears give bear hugs?) and took a deep breath. "They notice you, maybe not as much as Cheer or Funshine, people don't know about me, they don't mention me, they don't care. I want to get out too, and see what its like down there. I mean it would be nice, and different. But wouldn't it be weird if people saw some care bears walking the streets. Even if I truly wanted to I couldn't, I wouldn't be allowed."

"So you don't want to really?"

"Nah, I think its probably just another bad day for me."

"Isn't every day a bad day?" Grumpy questioned.

The bear yawned again and rubbed his eyes lazily. "Yes, but I think that I'm meant to be a care bear. Like I mean why would I be if I didn't have a purpose, you do. I mean remember when that kid was really sad because his mommy couldn't take him to the beach, you made him happy. There's no time where I have been a true care bear.?" He sighed.

"Sure you have. You've helped fight off Beastly or No Heart. You've done some stuff, I've only done one thing. That's not enough, every care bear gives more then I do. I love being a care bear, but is there more out there for me?" Grumpy wondered.

The still sad looking care bear was at a loss for words. That's exactly how he felt. _Unneeded, like no one cared. Unwanted, like no one cared. Disliked, no one ever went out of there way to talk to him_. He rubbed his eyes again, and starred into the bright sun.

Grumpy spoke up again. "We should go to earth and see what it would be like!" he pounded his fist in the cloud, unaware of why.

"How?"

"I don't know how, I was in a moment. We could talk to No Heart?" Grumpy replied, as the care bear beside him shuddered.

"It's the only way." Grumpy insisted, and directed them towards the cloud cars, leaning against his' soft outer layer.

"We should meet somewhere, and drive in one cloud car." Said his new friend, coming up beside him, starring into Grumpy's blue eyes, now bloodshot from when he was crying. "The tall oak tree?" he questioned, and Grumpy nodded.

They drove back, side by side, and Grumpy parked his car near the oak tree and walked over to the other car. He opened the door and sat down in the passengers seat. Grumpy spoke very quietly, "To no hearts."

They lifted off the ground and began to drive. "Are you sure you want to do this?' Grumpy questioned.

"Absolutely"

"Me too." Grumpy smiled.

"I wonder if he will help us?"

"He probably will just because he would love to see care bears leave. Do you know why he hates care bears?"

"I think its because we were here first and he wants the land to like do evil, but us care bears fought him off, and confined him to his castle." They both giggled at the drivers remark, they both looked at each other as if they were talking. They were having second thoughts.

In sync they both said again, "Still want to do it?"

At the same time they replied, "Yeah." And laughed again, as they approached the castle.

"I haven't seen it in a while, it looks darker and scarier." Grumpy stated.

They slowly drove the car up to the castle parking it a little ways away, and looked at each other, in fright. "I've never gone to No Heart for help." The other care bear spoke starring wide eyed at the castle.

"C'mon lets go" Grumpy said waving his paw towards the castle, walking at a extremely slow pace.

When they entered the castle a large uh- being, asked them to state their names Grumpy went first. "Er-I'm Grumpy Bear, we want No Hearts help."

The other bear went next, "Uh-I'm-Uh-……"

(Authors Note: Yeppers, You still don't know who the Bear is. I have a question for you guys. When I type Care Bears do I Capitalize Care and Bears? Anyways reply to this in the many reviews I will be getting D. Love All You Guys That Reviewed My Last Chapter- Mega-Man0X (Sorry I Don't Know If It's a o or a 0?) and Fauna Greywolf (again I'm Sorry, I cant tell if There's a underscore.))


End file.
